TV Season 06 1956-57
TV Season 05 1955-56 > < TV Season 07 1957-58 CBS Tuesday 9:30. Rating 15 Ex Prod - Nat Perrin. Producer - Cecil Barker. Director - Seymour Berns. Writer - Sherwood Schwatrz; Jessie Goldstein; Dave O' Brien. Assoc Director - Howard A. Quinn. Set Director - Edgar Lansbury. Set Decor - Arthur Parker. Chor - Jack Boyle. Wardrobe - John Blonder. Script Sec - Connie Dresselhouse. Stage Manager - Bud Morrison. Lighting Director - James S. Rice | |- |1957 |01/08 |01/08/1957 Cesar Romero | |- |1957 |01/15 | 06.12 01/15/1957 "The Sailor Takes a Wife" GS: Mickey Rooney | |- |1957 |01/22 |06.13 | |- |1957 |01/29 |06.14 | |- |1957 |02/05 |02/05/1957 "Freddie Finds a Headlight" GS: Eddie "Rochester" Anderson, Allen Jenkins; Jack Benny | |- |1957 |02/12 |02/12/1957 GS: John Ireland | |- |1957 |02/19 |02/19/1957 GS: Elena Verdugo | |- |1957 |02/26 | 06.20 02/26/1957 "Showboat " San Fernando GS: Charles Ruggles, Marie Windsor | |- |1957 |03/05 | 06.21 03/05/1957 "Clem's Oil " GS: Carol Channing - Daisy June DVD AMC #55269 | |- |1957 |03/12 |03/12/1957 GS: Edward Everett Horton | |- |1957 |03/19 |03/19/1957 GS: Virginia Grey | |- |1957 |03/26 | 06.24 03/26/1957 "Fish Market " GS: Chester Morris, Robert Armstrong, Veda Ann Borg | |- |1957 |04/02 |06.27 "Romeo and Juliet" Cookie. GS: Arnold Stang - Snorkel | |- |1957 |04/09 | 06.28 "Robinson Crusoe" Freddie. GS: Alan Mowbray, Reginald Denny | |- |1957 |04/16 |06.29 "The Mean Little Girl" Appleby. GS: Evelyn Rudie, Mary Beth Hughes - Clara, Lyle Talbot | |- |1957 |04/23 |06.30 "Bolivar's Double" Appleby, Bolivar. GS: Virginia Grey, Gerald Mohr | |- |1957 |04/30 | 06.31"The Clown" GS: Hedda Hopper; Eddie Little |} | |- |1957 |05/07 |06.32 "Freddie and the Happy Helpers" GS: Una Merkel; Jackie Coogan; Roland Winters | |- |1957 |05/14 |06.33 "Clem's Inheritance" GS: Vincent Price, Jayne Meadows; Roland Winters | |- |1957 |05/21 |06.34 "Cookie in Cuba" GS: Mickey Rooney, Lina Romay. Character: 'Cookie'Plot Synopsis by Hal Erickson Evidently, the "Cookie in Cuba" sketch on the April 30 1957 edition of The Red Skelton Show was so well received that Skelton decided to repeat it three weeks later on May 21, this time on film. Once again, Red is cast as Cookie the sailor, with Mickey Rooney replacing Arnold Stang as Cookie's pal Snorkel. On leave in Havana, the two gobs are smitten by gorgeous café chanteuse Carmen (Lina Romay). | |- |1957 |05/28 |06.35 "The Medicine Man" San Fernando. GS: Pat O'Brien, Amanda Blake | |- |1957 |06/04 |06.36 "Freddie the Star " GS: Rex Allen - Rex Allen/Pecos Pete, Allen Jenkins - Muggsy Roos | |- |1957 |06/11 | | |- |1957 |06/18 |06.38 "Appleby's Invention" GS: Jean Parker; Roland Winters | |- |1957 |06/25 |06.39 "Hollywood Agent" GS: Gregory Ratoff; Allen Jenkins; Douglas Fowley - Bo Roos. Plot Synopsis by Hal Erickson Red Skelton closed out his sixth year on television with the comedy sketch "The Hollywood Agent." This time Red plays "himself", a Hollywood actor in search of a proper movie role. With the help of a high-powered agent (guest star Gregory Ratoff), Red tries out for a number of high-budget films, but his efforts are doomed to hilarious failure. Allen Jenkins and Douglas Fowley also appear in this filmed half-hour, which first aired on June 25, 1957. | |} Category:Television Seasons Category:1956 Category:1957 Category:TV Season 06 1956-57 Category:Roland Winters Category:Allen Jenkins Category:Amanda Blake Category:Mickey Rooney Category:Vincent Price Category:Jayne Meadows Category:Jackie Coogan Category:Virginia Grey Category:Mary Beth Hughes Category:Reginald Denny Category:Cookie Category:Freddie Category:Appleby Category:Bolivar Category:Clara Category:Clem Category:San Fernando